Nice Girl
by xilyx
Summary: Lily Evans is sick of Potter and the way he treats her. No more little nice quiet Lily. LJ first fanfic: constructive criticisms anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Lily Evans is sick of Potter and the way he treats her. No more little nice quiet Lily. LJ first fanfic: constructive criticisms anyone?

OK, so the P.O.V. in this part is weird, but I will go into like James point of view and whatnot. D

The train ride home: 6th year

Lily suddenly felt somebody knock her into the wall. She saw stars as the pain starting shooting from her hip.

'Oi, Evans watch where your little prude self is going.' laughed a deep manly voice, a voice that Lily had learned to loathe over her past 6 years at Hogwarts. It was the voice of the one and only James Potter. Lily inhaled deeply. _Stay calm Lily, this is the last time you have to see him until next year. Don't do anything rash or stupid that you'll know you will regret._ Avoiding eye contact at all costs, Lily picked up her books and practically sprinted down the train at the sound of laughter from Potter and all of his dumb-ass mates.

Lily had managed to forget the whole degrading ordeal (it was one of countless) by the time the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform 9 3\4. She was in her own little word as she strolled out of the train, thinking about her family, friends and the Potter-less summer she was about the have. Maybe she'd actually take the time to get a tan this summer vacation, or-

_BAM!_

She ran into something hard (maybe a bloody wall, wouldn't be the first time), and for the second time this day she began to see stars.

'Evans you bitch. I told you to watch where you're going. What the hell is your problem? Get out of my face you little……. ---'

Lily mentally blocked him out. She really didn't care about what he had to say. She rather listen to Professor Binns (and that was saying something). Absentmindedly looking around Lily's eyes widened and she discovered many of her classmates, her friends, were laughing and pointing at her.

For the first time in her life, Lily became annoyed. Pissed. And she wanted some goddamn revenge. Who knows why…maybe it turned out to be her red hair that caused her new-found temper, or maybe she just had fucking enough of James Potter and decided to do something about it.

'Asshole…'she whispered with a death glare to Potter. And for some reason Potter actually felt a chill running up and down his spine. Was it fear or hatred or lust? He didn't know. Damn these teenage hormones…

_The end of sum-sum-summer…_

_Lily's P.O.V._

Whew…I am exhausted, although I suppose that's what happens after a 3 mile run. I surveyed myself in the mirror and I don't LOVE what I see but I can hardly recognize myself anymore. Which is a good thing.

Yes! I've finally lost all of my damned baby fat and my stomach is flat and my muscles are lean because of exercise. Most of my freckles are hard to see because of the dark tan (which happened to clash very well with my green eyes and red hair). Also, I happened to have an unexpected growth spurt and my 5ft.2inches has become 5"5'. I addition, my good muggle friend has introduced me into the wonderful world of make-up. How I survived all these years without it I'll never know… I've had a few flings. Nothing to serious (thank Merlin), but enough so I am not anxious when I'm around a cute guy. (To me, that's a major bonus)

I am the new Lily Evans. No, I 'm not. I am Lily Evans, the one I've always been even if this Lily hasn't always shown through. I am daring, feisty, seductive, and James Potter is going to rue (yes I said rue) the day he ever crossed me. My personal mission is to make his life hell for our last lovely year at Hogwarts. I am going to crush Potter with my long tanned leg…or with my high-heels. Alright, so maybe I'm a just a smidgen bitter…

But he has made my last 6 years at Hogwarts dreadful, so shouldn't I return the favor?


	2. hott and botheredd

KK here is chapter 2 y'all

I doubt I will go past this chapter, but hey this is my first fan fiction so maybe I'll try and give it a shot….

Reviews are greatly appreciated, so pretty please?

_Sigh. Well this isn't very fun. _Lily Evans sat impatiently with her legs crossed and her fingers tapping. It was a very hot and humid day and the Heads compartment Lily was being forced to stay in [against her will, but at least it would be only until she met the Head Boy. Then she could find her BFF, Leah was dark, damp, and musty. _Well this is just peachy_, she thought.

Remus's P.O.V.

"Prongs, shouldn't you be in the Heads' Compartment by now?" said a very drowsy Remus Lupin. He was just so exhausted and he figured if he could just separate Sirius and James for an even a few minutes he could get some peace. Ah peace….

"Awwww, Moony, but I don't wanna go! You know the Head Girl is going to be Evans. I don't want to waste my time to go see her. She's all like prissy and prude-like and a smart-ass and…you know..." whined James, who Remus now thought could go for a nap as well.

I gave him a look.

"Fiiinnnee!", and with that, he stormed off. Now maybe I can doze off before we get to Hogwarts.

"So Moony, guess what happened, it was epic…"

_Groan_." Sirius. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now."

"Tsk, tsk, there's no need for that kind up language Remus! So anyway…"

_Sigh. _Lily pulled down her shirt and then tossed her hair. Then she glanced down and pulled up her shirt again. Sure, she was more confident now, but there was no need to be hanging out of her shirt like that. _Damn it, I'll just get that water bottle out of my luggage, and then have another go at the God-forsaken window._ With new energy and vigor at the thought of cooling down a bit, Lily jumped up, reached for her suitcase, and dropped it on the floor. On her toe. Tears rushed to her eyes and Lily blinked rapidly so she wouldn't start bawling like a baby. A few moments later (after she had composed herself and with a big sigh of relief) she wiped her forehead and went to work looking for her water. Shite, now I'm all sweaty and gross. You know what, I don't even care anymore. And then she started to giggle. If Leah could see her now…

James' hand paused at the door. _What the hell is that?_ He pressed his ear to the door and heard:

ERRG. Grunt. Humph. Pant, pant. BAM! AHHHHH…..sigh. Giggle.

James blinked. And then he blinked again. He had no idea of what just happened inside the Heads' compartment. But he sure as hell intended to find out, especially since it was most probable that Evans was in there. With a deep breath he opened the door, and saw quite a lovely view.

Lily heard the door open and saw the light streaming through the door. She was bent over her suitcase, digging through her things and she knew that her skirt was riding up, almost certainly showing her ass to the world. She didn't care though, it was probably a teacher or something to brief her on the rules of the Head People or Something. Oh, joy.

James saw a very shapely girl bent over the seats. Her skirt wasn't doing the job it was supposed to be doing and he saw the girl's lovely, lacey panties. She had long tanned, sweaty legs. He smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm James Potter, Head Boy, and you must be the Head Girl. I thought you were Evans, who you obviously…

At the sound of that deep voice and her name, Lily abruptly stood up, drank some water like it was vodka(which sounded very good to her at the moment) and turned around. Her lips were parted and wet. Her long, curly hair had become messy and was sticking to her forehead and neck, she was flushed, and her neckline had the top of her bra peeking out(that happened to match her panties). To James, she was the definition of 'Hot and Bothered'.

…aren't."

"You're late. And it's like a bazillion degrees in here." Lily said shortly, "I do hope you have a good explanation Potter"

James didn't hear her. He was too focused on his pants. Or more like what just happened to be in his pants.


	3. fine I'll do it, but I won't like it

Here is chapter 3 people. Yay team! I am trying to update as much as I can but my updates will prolly be short. Damn my slow typing. Anyway the last chapter was I think what people call a filler chapter, but I'm not sure so…yea...

Anyway, I also decided last chapter that Lily needed a friend so (ta-dah) Leah was born.

I don't know if I'll pair her up with anybody yet. Depends on YOUR REVIEWS

Lily and Leah were sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the great hall. Lily was sharing every painful detail of her encounter with James, and Leah was laughing so hard they both were surprised something hadn't come out of Leah's nose by now. Leah was about the same height as lily and playfully called Snow White. She had red lips, pale skin, straight black hair and gray eyes, so the nickname fits.

"So have you put any thought into what you want to do to James?" Leah whispered as she double-checked to make sure nobody was listening.

"Not really, but something gave me a killer idea" Lily whispered back.

"I know! Me to! I'll tell you mine first: OK, I think that James is totally into you right now because of your 'newfound appearance'. Lily don't interrupt me. It's rude, anyway that's totally shallow, but hey that's not a surprise. So, I think you should totally, you know, well be a tease. Mull the idea around a bit; trust me it gets better the more you think about it. Eventually you might be able to ruin his reputation or make him sorry or umm-"

"First off, you say totally way too much! Second, I can interrupt you as much as I effing want. Third, that sounds kind of mean. Screw that, he really does deserves it, but I don't know if I want to do that. I don't want to be like a tease, a skank even. I have some dignity now and I don't want to waste it on him. Besides, you know for a fact that it will turn out to be awkward. We are going to have to share a dorm together."

"Hey, Kari, you're looking exceptionally hot today. You've definitely grown up over the summer. Why don't we eat together and get to know one another better…"James said winking at the girl sitting next to Leah. Both girls watched in disgust and Kari agreed and, giggling, went to go sit with James. Oh hell no, he did NOT just do that. That was the worst pick-up line Lily had ever heard. If you can even call it a pick-up line, that is.

Leah stared at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"I said, NO!"

Lily's POV

The first thing Leah said to Lily when she went down to breakfast turned out to be: 'so how was sleeping with thee James Potter?'

"Oh shut your mouth Leah. Shit. People that might've heard that will totally take it the wrong way!' She couldn't help to snigger as Leah's eyes grew wide and she slapped her hand across her mouth and soon they both started to laugh hysterically.

They cared less about all the people who just stared at them, shook their heads, and then went back to eating their breakfast. Hey, everybody had their moments…just some more than others.

They started to calm down(or when Leah could support herself without clutching Lily, or when Lily was able to stop from wiping her eyes every three seconds), but kept on bursting out into random laughter every once in awhile. Until something sobered them right up.

A very pissed-off looking Potter came trudging into the Great Hall. And all of the Great Hall was staring. Kari was following him and even from the other side of the Hall you could tell she had been crying. This was nothing new though. It happened a few times a year. Well, not the one night stands(those were very frequent), the very noisy and teary confrontations. 

"So that's all I was to you then? One damn night?"

James ignored her and sat with Remus and Sirius. Remus, at least, seemed to have the decency to look ashamed. Sirius didn't mind much. That bastard…

"James answer me!," Kari suddenly whispered(though it didn't matter, many people read lips, and nothing was going to stop the gossip now. James had already had his first one night stand. Go figure)"James, I gave myself to you. You said, no swore I was special. You were my first.."

James wasn't even looking at her. He was eating, reading his mail. It was like Kari didn't even exist. _It was terrible that he can even do something like that, and in a few weeks no one will mind and then he'll do it again. _

Leah looked at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll do it"

Ok, my sweets this is the end of the 3rd chapter.

So pretty please review.

You can even tell me who you want Leah to be with because I was thinking nobody…So change my mind D


	4. OT

Chapter four, I hope you like it!

Um, well I was re-reading my chapters and I've found that I'm a little bit over-dramatic. Sorry about that…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a Saturday and Lily was in her room with Leah. Today happened to be the first Heads meeting which always took the entire day.

"Ok, shit, how about this shirt and these shorts? They're short and tight and whatnot." Lily asked. They had been through most of her closet and had almost run out of things to choose from. They had been at this for most of the morning and Lily was sick and tired of running around in her lacy thong(she had vowed about eight times already this morning that she would never put one on again) putting clothes on and then taking them off.

"No, Lily, we don't need a damn hooker. We want subtly sexy, sultry, and hot. You know? It doesn't need to be tight or whorish. Like…those tight, ripped jeans. See, causal, not trying to hard, yet look at my killer legs? You're wearing these, they are perfect."

"Shit Leah, you are insane! End of story. You're wrong, James does not want that! He does fancy a damn hooker." Lily argued. She was approaching the end of her rope here. She stalked off and started to furiously go through rejected clothes. She picked up and threw on a green tank top that brilliantly showed off her eyes and hair. Then, glaring at Leah, she tore the jeans out of her hands and threw them on. She put her hair into a messy ponytail, blew her side bangs out of her face and stalked out of the room only shouting "Great, now I'm LATE!" before she slammed the door shut.

No, she was not in a good mood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James looked up at Lily as she stormed down the stairs. She looked…good. That was all he allowed himself to admit. She was wearing these ripped jeans that show off her fantastic ass and legs. He could almost picture her naked from the waist down (although he would never admit that he would even think of looking at Lily like that)... And it was cute, the way it looked like she had tried to tame her long hair and then just gave up and threw it into a pony tail. He ran a hand through his already wind-blown hair. Glancing at Lily all he could think of, in the words of Sirius himself, "I'd tap that".

Lily flew down the stairs. The last thing she wanted now was to give James the satisfaction of telling her she was late. She almost rolled her eyes when she saw him sprawled out on the couch. He was looking up at her with these golden hazel eyes that could make (and have) made any girl swoon. Well, except her, obviously. She wasn't going to lie, Potter was the definition of sexy (it would idiotic not to admit it). Hell, in the words of James Potter himself, "I'd tap that" He ran his hand through his hair as she sat down Indian style across from him.

They looked each other up and down. You could feel the tension in the air from a mile away. That, both Lily and James couldn't disagree with.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Evans"

"Potter"

"It's James…"

"I prefer Potter"

"Shit. Try and be nice. We're living together"

"Really? No idea…Rules, we need rules."

"Rules? Old Evans same prude as ever. You had me fooled for a moment."

"Rule 1: Knock before you come into my room. I might have a _friend_ in there."

"Friend? What the hell! You're the last person in school that would bring an effing 'friend' into your room! Don't make me laugh."

"Rule 2: No asking personal questions. Like whom the friend is when you see him in the mornings."

"Wait, who is this friend? You're serious?"

"Jealous Potter? Rule 3: Switch off laundry days. There's no point in doing separate laundry. Waste of my time."

"I'm not anywhere NEAR jealous. Who would there be to be jealous of!? No, seriously, WHO."

"Rule 4: No telling ANYBODY the passwords to the dorms. No, not even Sirius."

"Humph. I suppose you'll make an exception for your _friend_."

"No, I won't tell my friends and neither will you. And get over my friends. Face it James, you can't have me. Don't ruin it for others."

James's jaw dropped. That sure as fuck sounded like a challenge. And damnit, did she say friends as in plural! Aw hell naw.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm so done here." And Lily got up and started to sway her hips as she walked out of the room.

"NO, we're not, we-"

"I might talk to you tomorrow Potter."

James watched her leave. He was speechless. Utterly speechless. Did that really just happen? He wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing. He _wanted_ her. Badly. And he didn't think she was wearing any underwear.

Groan…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The only thing that prevented Lily from running up the stairs was the fact that Potter was watching her stride up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight though she ran for her room and slammed the door shut.

"OHMIGAWD, LEAH! THAT WENT SO EFFING AWESOME!"

"HAHAHA, I KNOW! I WAS LISTENING TO THE WHOLE THING! You were great girlie! High-five!"

"Ha, he didn't even know what hit him! I almost want to do it again!"

"Good, because I got another idea for Operation T. or O.T."

"You are so lame! You gave what we're doing a name?"

"Yea, I know but you love my anywho. So, about the laundry thing…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

K, I know it's a shorter chapter but I have the next one typed and finished. I'm just waiting for reviews to post it so: REVIEW. Please and thank-you

And don't forget to tell me if you want Leah to go with Remus, Sirius, or Nobody.

lol

Thanks for reading


	5. cause and effect bitch

Chappie five! Hooray! Thank-you for all my lovely reviews. They make me smile. D

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
A week later

It was James' turn to do laundry. As much as he wanted to see Lily's _dirty laundry, _he wanted to go to quittich practice more. He was the team captain, after all. He'd been waiting for this moment for awhile. The perfect moment to run out with only his laundry. Hey, what could he say? Laziness must run in the family. Or as he liked to call it: the Supreme Way of One's Relaxing Abilities (A\N: inside joke. I couldn't resist!) He was sitting outside the door listening to the water running and trying to ignore the fact that Evans was only a few feet away completely naked…and covered with water…and maybe soap… He heard her drop something in the shower. Yes…

"EVANS, hey Evans, if you have any laundry give it to me now." James called in to the bathroom.

"Ah…um, can't you wait until I'm out of the shower? I'm a little busy right now Potter..." Lily called back.

"Nope, got practice. I got to do it now. You can always do your own…Bye!" He smirked. He had this in the bag. Grabbing his broom he headed for the door.

"No, wait a moment. Let me just grab something for you."

Holy shit, a sopping wet Lily Evans covered only with half a towel was standing right behind him.

"What like what you see?" Lily accused.

Fuck. Well, he was male. He eyes were going to wonder. Occasionally…like every three seconds or so.

"Hello? Will you wait a second?" James could only respond by moving his head up and down. Words? Nope, couldn't form those yet.

"Thanks", Lily said, "Oh, and Potter? Your broom looks awfully nice and big..." And without breaking eye contact she reached out and stroked his broom handle. James' jaw dropped. Did she just say what he thought she said? But then Lily pointedly looked down and giggled. Shit, his obvious arousal was showing through his shorts. Dammit, DAMMit, DAMMIT. But by the time James looked up, desperately looking for an excuse, Lily was walking back to her room to get her laundry. All James could do was stand there. These sort of things never happened to James Potter. He was the one who was always in control. He was the one who drove the opposite sex wild. He was one that knew what he was doing. But now, he fucking, and he got the same chill running up his spine he did the year before on the Hogwarts Express.

(A\N: Flash backfor the first time in her life, Lily became annoyed. Pissed. And she wanted some goddamn revenge. Who knows why…maybe it turned out to be her red headed roots that caused her new-found temper, or maybe she just had fucking enough of James Potter and decided to do something about it. 'Asshole…'she whispered with a death glare to Potter. And for some reason Potter actually felt a chill running up and down his spine. Was it fear or hatred or lust? He didn't know. Damn these teenage hormones…)

And For the second time he didn't know if it was fear, hatred, or lust.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily took a moment as she entered her room. She was shaking, what she did was totally unplanned. Oh no, she probably just made an idiot out of herself. So much for the calm, cool, and collected approach…She needed to talk to Leah. Ah, James Potter had just seen her get out of the shower with only a towel, and then she had to go and compliment his _broom! What the fuck is wrong with me_…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James was sorting the laundry as he kept on repeating: No lust for Lily. No lust for Lily. It was his new mantra, but it wasn't really working. Although, that could very easily be from the laundry he was doing. Shit man…What he would do to see Evans in that…or that…with that. No, bad James.

"No lusting for Lily. No lusting for Lily..."

You don't want Lily at all. Maybe as a one night stand but that's it. Remember her bitchy personality and goody-two shoes ways? You don't even want to touch her. She's icky nasty boo-boo. Wait, he so did not just think that. Wow… Anyway, it was just a coincidence those two times you saw her. You were just horny. Yea…teenage hormones.

By the time James had finished the laundry he had convinced himself that he did not feel anything towards Lily at all. At least, that's what he thought….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Class:

"Ms. Evans, thank you for staying after class. I do appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem at all professor. What did you want me to talk to you about?"

"Well, you know that I am the Head of House for Hufflepuff and I really want my team to win this year. Sadly, however, most of my Quittich players are receiving poor grades. Some have already been kicked off the team. And you are one of Hogwarts best students and Head Girl. So I was wondering…"

"I would love to tutor for you. How many, may I ask, and who? Can it be later at night?"

"LEAAHHHHH, OMG, the best thin just happened. We need to totally think of a plan. Right. Fucking. Now."

"What?"

"I'm tutoring Quittich players!"

"SO?"

"SO, so O.T., that so. STUPID!"

"…………OHHHHH. Ok, sorry about that. So what is the plan?"

"I'm going to show James that I, for one, am no longer a prude. That's the plan. I have three different players for three nights a week. Unless they need more. Walter, Hans and Phil Macc…"

"Fuck! Be still my beating heart! You get to tutor Phil Macc AND Hans! No effing way, do you even know how many girls will want to murder you?!" Lily nodded, unable to resist smirking. "When?"

"Hans is tonight, every Friday night..."

"James Potter, prepare for a shock, its called Karma"

"No, its called cause and effect, BITCH!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alright, so that's chapter five. You like?

Comment anywho…

Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers! Chapter six is here and happening! It's snowing here on the Southside, (Chicago), (or the best city in the world thank you very much, ha-ha, even though our sports teams are currently sucking ass. Sox-Last Place. Cubs-Swept in play-offs. Da Bears-don't get me started. Chicago Fire-no one really gives a crap anymore. Hockey Team-I'm not even sure what it's called, what does that tell you? Anyway, I just felt like sharing.) Review! Even if you don't like it! Constructive criticism is good!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THURSDAYY

"So let's go over this one more time Lily" said Leah who was presently getting a bit irritated. Lily and she had been going over the same game plan for about an hour. Lily just wasn't getting it. "Ok, so you invite Hans up to your bedroom without and explanation to Potter. He'll be totally surprised and stuff right?" Lily nodded at this point. "And no matter what he asks or says about Walter, Hans or Phil Macc u insist it was just tutoring. And then wink…or smile. OK?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm still not sure if this will work very well. What if he…" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know, but you're a smart girl, you'll think of something. Now put on the outfit I picked out for you. I got to go."

"But wait what? Where do you have to go to?"

"Gotta hot date." Leah laughed and darted out of the room. Lily stared at the doorway. Hans would be here in 15 minutes. Dayumn…Tiredly almost, Lily stood up and rolled her eyes when she saw what Leah had chosen for her to wear. It just wouldn't do. She would rather go out in her panties. She couldn't pull off something like that. It was an almost see-through white shirt and mini skirt. Humph. She would NOT wear that shirt, but she had to admit, she liked the mini skirt. A few moments later Lily was wearing the skirt along with a looser ballerina-cut top that was low-cut, and she had applied a thick layer of black eyeliner that made her green eyes pop like there was no tomorrow. Surveying her self in the mirror, she decided it was to way way way to much and heard knocking while in the middle of taking her shirt off. Shit. She had managed to get to the last step of the stairs with her shirt on, when she froze. James was talking to Hans.

James' POV

"Can I help you May? (May is Hans's last name)"James asked coldly. After all, they were going to be playing a Quittich match together in a week.

"Um yea, actually. I'm looking for Lily." James stared blankly at Hans," Um she lives here with you….About this high and red hair, ringing any bells?" James' eyes narrowed and he asked, "Wait…Why do you…--"

"Oi, Hans! There you are! Come on upstairs to my room, I don't want to waste too much time!" and with that Lily grabbed Hans hand and started up the stairs with him. Smoldering, James watched them go and resisted the urge to call after Lily when Hans said something that made her laugh. All he new is that Hans kid better not stay the night, and he was going to kick his ass at the Saturday game.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FRIDAY

James tried his best to stay awake and make sure Hans, um, got home alright, but he fell asleep around 12 and woke up around early to the sound of running water. Lily was taking a shower. But she never got up before 11 on a weekend. (A/n: I'm letting the Hogwarts students get a day off. Yay[Because it's supposed to be Friday…oops) James rubbed his eyes, crossed his arms and impatiently waited for Lily to come out of the shower so he could accuse her.

Oblivious of James Lily walked out of the shower in boxers and a T-shirt with her hair still soaking wet. Ignoring her long legs, and the fact that Lily was in some guy's boxers he asked, "Why was Hans here last night?"

"Wha-oh, Potter. Um… he was here for tutoring." She winked.

"Sure, don't lie to me Evans. He didn't leave until this morning did he?"

"No, he um left last night" James took a step closer until he was uncomfortably close. She didn't like that. She liked her own little personal space thank you very much. "Potter, please, I was helping him study. Now go away" James didn't move, so Lily tried to push him away. And big surprise, he didn't move.

"I'm not going to let you leave here until you tell me what really happened, Evans." OOOh, Lily got it. This was a power thing, an I-Need-To-Be-In-Control thing. She so would not let James win this. James was all to aware of Lily suddenly stopping all protests, lick her perfect lips, and then start to wiggle. Right against him. He groaned as Lily smiled. She had him now.

"Ha, you love that don't you Potter! Now, I don't see why you care so much about what happened between me and Hans. I can do whatever I want with whoever I want. It was one of the rules we made, remember?" James shook his head. He was in complete bliss. Evans was now grinding against him in a rhythm, and the last thing he wanted her to do was to stop. Without looking away from his face, Lily reached out and tugged on the front of James' pants. He groaned, louder this time. Then she, almost painfully slowly, undid the button of his jeans. James couldn't believe what was happening. It was almost to good to be true. Suddenly, Lily got an absolutely evil look in her eye as she pulled James' to her by his hips causing him to let go of her. She pushed him away causing him to fall on his ass and laughing, Lily ran to the portrait door turned around and shouted "Oh, and Phil Macc is coming tonight. Do yourself a favor and get lost." But of course, James had no intention of getting lost. Phil Macc was a self-proclaimed sex god. And if anybody was going to show Evans a good time, it'd be him.

Phil Macc's POV

Phil was standing right outside the Heads' Dorms. He looked good and he knew it. He had on a wrinkled, white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up. It brought out his tan, piercing blue eyes and curly blond hair. No, he didn't have a thing for the Head Girl Lily. Well a little thing. But hey, the way she's looking this year, what straight guy wouldn't? He raised he fist to knock on the door but it suddenly swung open causing Phil to be face to face with James. Phil smirked. "Heya Potter, seen Lily?" James looked him up and down in a surprised silence.

"……..Sure, let me go get her." James snarled.

"Oh, no need. I'll be staying with her, in her room, all night thanks." James' eyes bulged making Phil's smirk even bigger. He absolutely adored knocking one of the kings of Hogwarts off his pedestal.

"Phil, you're early….Potter, MOVE! You're not letting him in!" Lily rolled her eyes, flushed from running down the stairs. He could be pretty dense some times. And she was cranky anyway because of a damn lack of sleep. Suddenly, a huge yawn racked her body along with a stretch. She was wearing a strappy tank top with low cut sweat pants with her curly hair in a messy ponytail. Both of the boys' eyes were drawn to the strip of smooth skin that was revealed as she yawned and stretched. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I was up all last night to…." Lily said bashfully. Phil was all too smug to be walking upstairs with Lily and James was becoming more jealous by the moment.

James let out a frustrated sigh and threw himself down onto the couch. What was wrong with him? He'd never been the jealous type yet it took all his self-control not run up the stairs and throw Phil out. On his ass. He'd never liked Phil anyway; Lily shouldn't be spending the night with the likes of him. James rubbed his eyes tiredly. He never thought that he would be thinking about Evans in bed…with anybody. She used to seem like such a prude. From Pruditon, Prudesville, PR. How could he have known so little about her? Or how could she have changed so much? Although James _did_ have to admit, Change did Evans good…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Saturday

It was the first Quittich match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Everybody knew for a fact that Gryffindor would win within a minute or two. Even with Hufflepuff's 'secret weapon' that no one knew about. No competition what so ever, but it was another great reason for Gryffindor to throw a party. And Gryffindor threw parties like no other. And parties were always fun…

And she had the perfect outfit, but first, the game…

(A few hours later)

Lily ran to Leah when she glimpsed her outside by the Quittich field. Lily had picked out a layered tank top look, flip-flops and short shorts. Her favorite part of her outfit was Hans's, Phil Macc's and Walt's number painted on her face. It rotated numbers every few moments and sparkled. You could see her face half way across the field, and she knew it. There was only one person, though, who she wanted to see the numbers. That's right, you guessed it: Potter.

It was almost a hundred degrees out, which sucked ass for the Quittich players (they had heavy robes as their uniforms). Lily was already sweating up a storm. It almost looked like she just got out of the shower because of all the humidity.

"How do I look?" Lily asked Leah.

"Like a sexy beast, now hurry so we can get a fucking seat!" Leah laughed as she pulled Lily into the crowd. They got a seat in the front row, near the center. Right by Potter's seeker position. The Quittich players were already lined up on the field and Lily almost laughed as James did a double take of her (and the numbers on her face) and crossed his arms angrily.

What nobody new those few blissful moments before the game started however, was that this would be the game of the year. It was three hours of hardxcore Quittich. Hufflepuff had come to play.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yea, so this is it for this chapter. Please review!!!

&& any ideas on how to describe a hardxcore Quittich game? I sort of want it to be dramatic, you know?

AND, this is my longest chapter yet!! Yay team!!

Oh, and some things, like the weather is not very realistic for England. But it is an AU story and I am using mostly where I live as a reference. Sorry :)

R&R


	7. Quittich Fun

So yea...um, idk how this chappie is. Telll me if it sucks ass and needs 2B changedddd. Fosho. I think I should. Maybe add more humor to it?

Review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was the third hour of the Gryffindor\Hufflepuff match but everybody there was either riveted to their seat or on their feet screaming for their favorite team. Hufflepuff was…..was something else. They were relentless and Gryffindor was unprepared in the worst way. The favorites for the Cup were abruptly not the favorites. Hufflepuff invented a brand new game plan designed around their best players. Over and over again players were taken out (painfully), goals were scored, and tension grew. House rivalry was strongest during the Quittich season and egos were at their highest (except for James and Sirius', they always had quite large egos…) and nobody wanted to lose. Even if they knew that each team would get respect. Hey, not many people could play this kind of Quittich for three hours. No matter how many players were injured or how badly, no team would admit defeat, in fact, few players walked off the field. Instead they would play with broken fingers, noses, even arms… And Lily, although she would never admit it, had never been more turned on by James Potter more.

All she could think was:…_James!_….

But all James could think of was: WHERE IS THAT MOFO' ING SNITCH? DAMNIT!

He wiped the sweat pouring off his forehead. His vision blurred in and out every few seconds. And it was way to hot for him. Three hours off Quittich in this heat and humidity? No effing way…His robes were sticking to him, his voice was horse and mostly gone (which wasn't good as Team Captain), and he was pretty sure a few of his fingers were broken. His team didn't look much better, they were all exhausted to. And Sirius, hell, Sirius was knocked out cold an hour ago and still hadn't woken up. James hadn't expected this. Not at all. Hell, all his pep talk consisted of was: Say a prayer and let the good times roll you guys. Black, watch yourself with those bludgers (which he didn't). The score was140, 280 in Hufflepuff's favor. Where was that Snitch? He caught a glimpse of something shining in the sun and spun around with the desperate hope that he could end this hellish, grueling game. But no, it was just Lily's hair. Again. James ran his hand through his own hair in exasperation and whirled around to check on Sirius again. He was a bit worried about him, he wouldn't deny it. Sirius was his BFFFL(best friend forever for life) after all. James expected Sirius to still be lying stretched out on the bench or, at most, sitting up on the bench holding his head and looking very groggy.

But Sirius was frantically jumping up and down pointing at….at Lily….

What the fuck…..

James squinted into the stands and saw Lily was looking straight at him. And…And right in front of her was the snitch. SHIT! And the adrenaline he thought was long gone suddenly came flowing back….

Lily sucked in a breath. James had caught her staring at him. Shit. Oh well, maybe he would notice the snitch flying around her…Ohmiigawd!!! Lily almost fell over. The snitch was fluttering right in front of her. Oh jeez….

And James was flying straight for her, although he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were for the snitch and the snitch only.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James had blocked out all sound. Or else he would of heard a thunderous cheer from Gryffindor as he rocketed towards the snitch. Or the loudspeaker announcing that James had seen something. Or Lily's outburst of "Ohmiigawd". Or even Hufflepuff's captain screaming at their seeker to go after him. It was slow motion almost. He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and burning his eyes. He could feel his fractured fingers scream in protest as he stretched them out just a bit further. He could feel the warmed metal and fluttering at his fingertips and then in the palm of his hand. And when he glanced up, he could feel Lily's stare. He almost laughed at how her mouth was in an 'O' and how her eyes where wide.

This is why James lived for Quittich. There was nothing else like it… And then the slow motion collapsed and everything came rushing back in. He swiveled around flying on his broom and, with his arms shaking from the effort, held up the snitch. His teammates swarmed around him and cheered. He heard Sirius easiest, he was chanting: PARTY, VICTORY PARTY, BABY!!!!! SEE YOUALL TONIGHT. JAMES, HEY JAMES……"

IIIIIIIIIIII

Lily sat down in awe for a second to gather her thoughts. James had just flown straight for her at full speed and had stopped just mere inches from her while swiping the golden snitch from midair. (Was that even possible? How did he do that!) Then, he had looked up at her and SMILED. SMILED!! A weak smile, a grin, or even a smirk, it didn't matter. ERRGGGG! He was such….such a…..she didn't even know what. Lily blinked in confusion ignoring everything and everybody. Well, at least, until Sirius got a hold of the Megaphone and started shouting profanity along with: PAR-TAY, PAR-TAY!! GRYFFINDOR WINS! HEY HOTTIE, I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT…" Lily tiredly stood up and tried to call for Leah but realized she no longer had voice. Laughing instead, she pounced on Leah's back and bolted. Leah swore chased her all the way to the Heads' Dorm.

James watched her go, but didn't mind much. There wasn't much he could do anyway, people were still carrying him around on their shoulders and chanting random cheers. He would see Lily tonight. And dammit, he would look good. But for now, he decided to close his eyes and enjoy his win.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later, or like 8ish.

Lily and Leah both stood in silence critically viewing themselves in a mirror. They had spent a good hour picking out Lily's outfit. This was hopefully going to be a big night. Because tonight was THE night where James would first lust for Lily, when first want her.

But James already had.

And here is the best part of the coming night: Lily would reject Potter. In front of Hogwarts. Yes, only a cruel bitch would do that, but, at the moment, Lily didn't care one bit about being a bitch. She just wanted to get back at Potter. Again and Again and Again. That was a promise.

Lily was wearing a dress with a plunging v-neck(down to the empire waist) dress that went down to about mid-thigh. Her dress looked like, and just happened to be a nightie, but Lily bought it for clubbing so she didn't mind much. Lace peeped up through the top in between the straps and peeped out underneath the bottom of her skirt. Her long hair was left long, curly and very tousled. As a finishing touch, Leah had added a silver band and sandals that wrapped up her toned calves. Lily glanced over Leah who was frowning.

"What's wrong with my outfit Leah?"

"Nothing"

"LE-ahhhh!"

"Nothing I swear"

"Right….."

"Was that sarcasm I heard? Okay, it has nothing to do with how you look…"

"HOLY SHIT, who do u like!!"

"Wha- wait, how did you know?"

"How long have I known you honey?"

"Too long…."

"Tell me! NOW! Or else I'll scream rape every time you dare to come near me."

"Rape?? Fine, I'll tell you after the party…"

"No, now!"

"No, bec--"

"RAPE"

"Lil-"

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!!!!"

And with that, Lily and Leah made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room for the par-tay.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

JAMES

James was anxious. He didn't know why really. Usually he was in his element right about now. He looked good, felt good, he was even still a bit sober. But he just couldn't stop jumping around and making only idle chit-chat with random people. But deep down, DEEP down, he might have admitted that he was waiting for Evans to arrive. But then, deep down, another voice would've have said something like: alright loser: 1) you don't even know if she's coming 2) she hates you with every fiber of her being 3) You hate her with every fiber of your being 4) and so on. But the voices in his head were soon quieted at the sight of Lily. Well, more like a glimpse before she disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius's p.o.v.

Sirius had always liked dancing. He had always loved how the crowd moved like a pulse to the music. How everybody moves as one, even though you could still tell certain people (like him, of course) apart. He was always drawn to the best, most fluid dancers, and those dancers always seemed to be drawn to him. Sirius was surrounded by a group of gorgeous girls, as usual, in the middle of the dance floor. All of a sudden a certain redhead popped in his line of vision. And they danced.

Lily loved to dance. She always had a blast dancing. Looking over her shoulder she saw Black surrounded by his usual groupies. He was good, really good, and without another thought Lily decided to join him. Just for fun, of course! It was just another way to enjoy herself tonight. Any other time and any other place, she would have ignored Sirius all together. _Eh, what the hell…_she mused And they danced.

And not all of their dancing was 'school appropriate'. Not that there was any remote attraction, that's just how they both happened to dance at that moment in time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James wondered aimlessly around the room trying to spot Evans on the dance floor. He wasn't having much luck and decided the best thing for him to do right now would be to drink. On his third shot in a row, he spotted Her between a gap in the crowd and dropped his drink on the floor. Why? Well, because Lily Evans, The Prude, was dirty dancing with his best friend. It was a bit of an Awakening for him, if you know what I mean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The End, well for now

REVIEW if you want to know more. Or if your just a really nice person.

Hahahahahah

Any comments, thoughts, ideas, etc. you would like to share with me, feel free. :)


End file.
